An Unseen Feeling Revealed
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Kagome doesn't come back to the Sengoku Jidai on time, and Inuyasha goes back to check up on her. He finds her...but is everything okay? [Old, silly little romance.]


Heya, this is another one of my one-shots, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it's not too short! ^-~  
  
An Unseen Feeling Revealed BY: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
The evening light spilled over the landscape, dimly outlining a figure who crouched in the braches of a large tree.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled under his breath angrily. Kagome had said that she would return that morning, but she had yet to come through the well. He hadn't been through the well to fetch her himself yet; he had his reasons.......one of which being the fear of being 'sat' through her bedroom floor, besides, he didn't want her mad at him again.  
  
'Maybe her mother dragged her off to that 'skool' of hers,' he thought, scowling at the very idea. 'She promised me that she'd come back today.........' he sighed, making himself comfortable on his branch. 'If she doesn't come back in an hour, I'm going to go drag her back myself.'  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The sudden voice in the silent forest startled Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Looking down, he frowned at the kitsuné looking up at him from below the tree.  
  
"What do you want now, Shippo?"  
  
"Well........" Shippo shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Kaede said that since it's getting late and all........maybe you should come back to the hut an' eat with the rest of us......." He turned wide green eyes on the dog hanyou expectantly. "I don't think she's coming today anyway," he sighed heavily, saddened by the fact. "It's too late at night."  
  
"Feh, I told you three times already- I'm not going back to the hut to eat. If Kagome comes back, she'll need me here to help her get back to the village. His scowl deepened and he growled low in his throat. "And if she doesn't get back here soon, I'm going to go through the well and drag her back."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not very nice to her......" Shippo shook his head. "Maybe if you were nicer, she'd come back when you asked her to."  
  
"Shut up brat, I'll act like I want to! I told her three days, and it's almost been four. I'll go back and get her if I feel like it. Now get back to the hut and eat you dinner."  
  
"But it's better when Kagome makes it......." he pouted, walking back in the direction of the hut where his dinner sat; getting colder by the minute.  
  
"Feh, the kid has to be stupid if he thinks that I'm not going to drag that stupid girl back here. This is where she belongs." He turned on the branch so that he was lying on his stomach, stretched out on the limb. He let his arms dangle at his sides, hanging down to swing freely in the air.  
  
Boredom got the best of him right then, sitting in that tree. He sighed heavily, waiting for the hour to end so that he could venture through the well and bring Kagome back.  
  
He didn't even last five minutes before he twisted from the branch and fell to the ground- landing on his feet as always.  
  
After he made his way to the well, he peered down the dry depths; somehow, hoping against hope, that Kagome would appear at the bottom with her backpack.  
  
But, even though he wished it to happen, it didn't. Easing himself on the edge of the well, he sat: waiting and wishing. He didn't really want to go back to get her, they'd have another fight and end up not speaking to each other for a few hours- or worse, a few days.  
  
He hated it when they fought, screaming matches that were almost always about something stupid, and they usually ended with a 'sit' that sent him reeling into the dirt.  
  
He knew that he would have to go through the well eventually, if she didn't come back soon he would go crazy. The sheer boredom of waiting in the same place for any more than an hour was aggravating.  
  
Another five minutes passed in silence except for the sounds of the night animals prowling in the dark.  
  
After another heavy sigh pierced through the stillness of the evening, Inuyasha eased himself into the well, passing through the grip of time to end up in the future.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
When he climbed from the depths of the well, the dark gloomy ceiling of the well house greeted him. Growling slightly under his breath, he pushed the door leading outside open and stepped into the warm evening air.  
  
There were lights on in the house, the warm glow making the building look inviting. He sniffed the air to check on who was currently inside the house. He couldn't tell from outside, however, and he walked around the perimeter of the structure until he reached Kagome's bedroom window.  
  
Inuyasha leapt to the second-story sill easily, slipping into the room soundlessly. His bare feet didn't make a sound as he padded across the floor to her bed and pulled the covers back; but there was no one there.  
  
Disappointed, he went to her desk, sniffing along the wooden surface, he could smell her. Her distinctive scent lingered on the chair and books, and he could tell that she'd been there that morning, but not recently.  
  
He followed the scent around the room and into the closet where she'd arranged her clothes, her school uniform lying carelessly on the floor.  
  
The scent led him down the hall to the bathroom where he knocked before entering. Later that morning she'd been in there, probably after breakfast.  
  
Inside the kitchen rested her yellow backpack, and Inuyasha took the liberty of going through it. Satisfied that there was ramen- more than she usually brought back for him- he tested the air again.  
  
His senses told him that she was definitely in the house, and he tested the air again, stiffening noticeably. The smell of blood filled the air, seeping into his senses. It was Kagome's blood........  
  
"Kagome?" he called, running around the house searching for where the smell was strongest. Finally, he'd narrowed it down to a room behind a closed door.  
  
He poked his nose under the crack at the bottom of the door and inhaled deeply, the smell completely enveloping him.  
  
Kagome, his Kagome, was behind that door, bleeding who-knew-how much, and he had to get in there to help her.  
  
Where the thought of her being 'his' had come from, he didn't know, and it wasn't important at the moment.  
  
What did matter, however, was that the door didn't have a knob, and he couldn't figure out how to open it. He pushed lightly on it, but it wouldn't move. Maybe if he put his hand in the hole where the knob should have been.......and pulled.......  
  
The door opened outward, which was unusual for a room that had one door for both the entrance and exit.  
  
He rushed into the room and immediately spotted Kagome lying prone on the floor, a small pool of blood surrounding her, something she called a 'ladder' laying beside her on her arm, and an object that he didn't really recognize lay broken, glass strewn over the floor and on Kagome. Her legs were pinned by it, but Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was; though it looked like some kind of light fixture. It might have looked nice once.  
  
He kneeled beside her and lifted the ladder and the strange light fixture from her body, inhaling deeply to find the place from which the blood flowed.  
  
It didn't take him long to find it, the blood pooled from various cuts on her knees and also from the back of her head. He wasn't sure how she had gotten to where she was, or how she'd started bleeding, but the blood frightened him, sending chills through his heart and soul.  
  
"Kagome?" he sniffed her face, nuzzling her neck briefly. He picked up one of her hands and rubbed it against his face. She looked so.......still. Would she be all right?  
  
He knew deep down that she was fine, but........the fear continued to grow. She wasn't awake talking, her eyes were closed, and the smell of her blood filled the air. 'How long has she been like this?' he asked himself, rubbing an ear against her chin. 'Where's her mom?' he wondered, licking her cheek once, attempting to revive her from her current comatose state.  
  
"Kagome.....I don't know if I should move you or not. What if I hurt you by accident?" Silently, Inuyasha brushed the glass from her torn jeans and heavy black sweatshirt.  
  
Then, there was the blood. He knew that he had to stop the bleeding, but to do that; he had to leave her there. That wasn't what he wanted to do, but.....he knew that he had to.  
  
"Stay right here, Kagome," he told her, and he knew that it sounded really stupid since she obviously wasn't able to move at the moment. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to find something to clean you up with."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha returned some time later with some towels, one of which was smaller than the rest. He'd soaked that one with water to wash the blood from the back of her neck and from her scraped knees.  
  
He kneeled beside her and lifted her head up off of the ground to clean the back of her head and neck. It cleaned off relatively easy, and he moved down to wipe the blood from her knees. There was a significant increase of blood spreading out on the floor, probably from the glass that had pierced through her skin.  
  
There were still a few shards of glass embedded in her legs that had cut through her jeans, and he pulled them out as gently as he knew how; but it still hurt, he could tell when she winced in her sleep.  
  
Soon the mess was cleaned up and the floor was free of blood. The smell had lessened; the air wasn't filled with the scent of it, though Inuyasha could still smell it quite well. He wasn't sure if the smell was only lingering in the air, or if it was clinging to Kagome herself.  
  
Her head had stopped bleeding, but her legs hadn't. They would have to be bandaged soon.........  
  
"Kagome? Can you hear me?" He hadn't really been expecting an answer, and he didn't receive one.  
  
The little voice in the back of his head told him that she didn't look too bad off......even though she hadn't awakened yet, and that it would be all right to put her in her bed and bandage her knees.  
  
He quite agreed with the voice, and he picked her up bridal style, her head resting lightly against his chest.  
  
On the way to her room, he stopped in the bathroom. This was where the bandages were. Sure enough, he found them in the cupboard above the sink. But he couldn't reach them with both of his arms holding Kagome. So he held her in one arm and pulled the bandages and some of that 'peroxide' stuff down from the shelf. Then he settled Kagome back into both of his arms and set the supplies from the cupboard on her stomach.  
  
After he'd set her on her bed, he dabbed a peroxide-soaked rag on her cuts. He wasn't exactly sure what it did, but was pretty sure that it kept out infection. At first, he wasn't sure how he would bandage her knees if her jeans were in the way; but that problem was solved quickly. His claws sliced through the material easily, and the jeans were quickly reduced to slightly-shorter-than-knee-length shorts.  
  
After the cuts were disinfected, he bandaged them up, the gauze wrapped snugly around each of her knees.  
  
Now that Kagome didn't smell like she was going to die, Inuyasha felt much better. He put her under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and tucking them around her snugly.  
  
He put his ears to her mouth, smiling when her breath warmed them. She wasn't speaking, but her breathing was enough to calm him down and ease his anxiety. If she was breathing normally, that meant that she would be fine. He rubbed his ears against her cheek lightly before kissing her forehead.  
  
The voice in the back of his head told him to do that too, and, of course, since he liked the idea, he had done it.  
  
Kagome wouldn't be coming back to Feudal Japan that night, and Inuyasha wasn't about to leave her alone. So the hanyou leaned against the wall beside her bed, Tetsusaiga propped up in his arms. (Though he'd rather it was Kagome!) (^-~)  
  
After he watched her sleep for almost a half-hour, he fell into a light doze.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome awoke sometime in the middle of the night, a sharp pain hitting the back of her head when she sat up. She couldn't quite remember what had happened....oh! She'd been in the newly remodeled storage room hanging up a chandelier when she'd fallen. How clumsy.......  
  
But how had she ended up in her room? She noticed that she was still wearing her work clothes, and the bulky sweatshirt was too hot. She pulled it over her head to reveal a plain yellow t-shirt.  
  
"Much better," she sighed, snuggling down deeper into the covers. Her knees felt strangely stiff, and she realized that they were both bandaged up neatly. 'Wow, I wonder who did this,' she thought, pulling back the covers to inspect them more thoroughly.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, go back to sleep," a voice muttered from across the room, startling Kagome half-to-death.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" she asked, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, cracking one amber eye open.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked, pointing to her knees, noticing that her jeans were now shorts. "And what did you do to my pants?"  
  
"Aa, I bandaged them up. And I had to cut your pants to do it. Gomen ne Kagome, but that was the only way to disinfect your cuts and wrap them."  
  
"Oh, arigatou Inuyasha," she smiled at him. "Sorry for being such a pain."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, closing his eyes. "But you should probably go to sleep, you hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"Oh," she winced, the pain in the back of her head coming back full-force.  
  
"Daijoubu?" he asked concernedly, opening his eyes again.  
  
"Daijoubu," she answered with a smile. "Thank you for asking." She pulled the covers over her legs again and snuggled down deep. "Do you want a blanket?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure," he said, catching the blanket that Kagome threw him.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha," she yawned, hugging her pillow. (She was pretending it was Inuyasha)  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped the blanket Kagome gave him around himself. Her scent covered the blanket, and he breathed it in deeply, savoring the smell briefly before it lulled him to sleep.  
  
Kagome lay awake for a while after Inuyasha fell asleep, thinking about what had happened. After a few minutes, a smile lit her face.  
  
'He can be sweet when he wants to be,' she thought, smiling to herself before falling into a calm slumber.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
OWARI!  
  
Heck that was a long one-shot. My hands hurt now. **Sigh** I had this all written down beforehand, so yeah. I typed it all nonstop. **Sigh** well, I'm gonna go type my next written one-shot "Snowed in......with Hojo?!"  
  
Hehe, well, c-ya'll later, plz review this, I'd really appreciate it!!! ^-~ 


End file.
